


Horror

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [65]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: True horror
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 27





	Horror

Error was being eaten alive... he could only lay in complete horror every time those many jaws came down and took more bites.

-his body was not turning to dust like any normal monster during this point, so he felt it right up until his SOUL broke.

The glitch blinks. He had returned to his Anti-Void.

It had been so long since he last died.

The ERROR grins like mad, he was going to kill every Muffet and her spiders until he felt better. He only asked them to learn him not to 'see' through his threads; he even agreed not to kill her... and was planning to surprise her by giving back her human's SOUL as a 'thank you' for helping him out.

He was going to show them the real meaning of the word 'horror'.


End file.
